Conventional kitchen blenders can process multiple litres of liquid and are powerful enough to blend thick liquids and pastes, crush ice and pulverize some solid foods. They are found in homes, bars, juice bars and restaurants.
Personal or single serving blenders are consumer products that utilise a blending glass, cup or a mug from which a blended beverage can be directly and conveniently consumed. Personal blenders are small, in accordance with only, say, one or two servings. In a personal blender, the blending cup, glass or mug thereafter “vessel” has a base at one end and a drinking rim at the other end. The drinking rim is usually threaded to engage with a blade hub. The hub engages with the vessel and contains rotating blades that act on food in the vessel. On the side of the hub opposite the blades, a coupling component is driven by cooperating coupling component located on a motorised base. After blending, the hub and vessel are removed from the base, inverted and detached from one another. The user drinks from the threaded rim. Accordingly, vessels associated with some personal blenders require accessories that thread onto the rim of the vessel to improve the drinking experience.
Any discussion of the prior art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such prior art is widely known or forms part of the common general knowledge in the field.